


You Work Too Hard - Urianger

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Male WoL, hrothgar WoL, trans Uri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack pays Urianger a surprise visit at work. Jack belongs to UglyJackal.





	You Work Too Hard - Urianger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyJackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).

Time seemed to pass so sluggishly slowly in the Waking Sands. Before, this wouldn't have bothered Urianger at all- he loved to get lost in books, nay, he adored it. To him, there was nothing quite so good as getting caught up in a good tome, letting the hours slide by like a fast-flowing river until such time as someone saw fit to drag him away from his precious texts. That hadn't been the case lately, however. Not since he'd gotten not one but two boyfriends, not since he'd discovered that there could be more fun things to do. But, alas, now that he had control of the Waking Sands, so to speak, he didn't have the luxury of taking time off. That and he had so much more important work to do. And Jack didn't visit him often, certainly not as much as he visited Cid or even his friends. But, Uri guessed, that had more to do with the fact that his work was very important and couldn't be disrupted. That and the small fact that he'd snapped at Jack a few times to leave him alone when Jack had interrupted his work. He regretted doing it now, as the hours crept by at a snail's pace and the mountain of work seemed like it never got smaller. How had Minfilia put up with this? At least her girlfriend was willing and all-too-able to disrupt her work.

As if somehow reading his thoughts, Uri's ears picked up the sound of footsteps outside the Solar. He sat up a little straighter, gaze fixed on the doors of the Solar, his heart picking up speed as the footsteps resolved themselves into being louder, those belonging to a hrothgar rather than anyone else. The smile on Uri's lips swiftly blossomed into a grin as the doors opened to reveal his tall, large hrothgar boyfriend. He was actually surprised that Jack didn't have to duck to get through the doorway, though he did seem to be sneaking in. As sneakily as a hrothgar could be, anyway.

"Am I interrupting?" Jack asked, seeing the paperwork and books scattered across the desk that Uri sat behind. Uri had half a mind to dash them all to the floor, to beg Jack to take him on the desk, something, anything.

"Not at all, thy presence is most welcome," said Uri, still grinning at him, his heart in his throat. "My work should be done fairly soon if you would but wait."

"I might just wait under your desk," said Jack. Uri's heart sped as he nodded, pushing the chair away from the desk a little so that Jack could slide under it. This was exactly why he'd made some changes and bought a desk with a cavity under it, so that Jack could surprise him if the urge took him. Though others might be surprised at just how... imaginative and wanting Uri could be when it came to the realm of lovemaking, Jack and Cid knew exactly what made the elezen tick. And drip and scream and call their names and writhe and shudder...

As Jack took his place, Uri leaned forward again, trying to concentrate on the texts before him. Though, Jack's hand slowly stroking up his calf was rather distracting... in fact, it was the only thing that Uri was aware of. His hand trembled as he tried to hold down a piece of parchment, though it was really more to steady himself as Jack's other hand made its way up his other leg. Uri exhaled, trying not to give voice to the moan that was beginning to rise in his chest, trying to ignore the deep delight that he felt. Trying to ignore how slick his thighs were already becoming as Jack's hands continued to slide up between skin and robes.

His cheeks burning, Uri tried his hardest to focus on the text in front of him, but it swam before his eyes. Especially at the delighted and desirous growl that Jack gave as his thumbs glided through the slick on Uri's thighs. He pressed his nose to Uri's mound, inhaling the scent of him through his undergarments, and Uri almost managed to focus. Almost, until Jack's tongue dragged over the thin cloth separating them. That was the last straw, Uri releasing a shaking moan and pushing aside the papers.

"Thought you were still working," said Jack as Uri drew away from him, pushing the chair out and hiking his robes up.

"Pray tell me you secured the premises," said Uri, his cheeks still burning, eyes dark and yet aglow with desire that he could feel burning in him like the hottest flame.

"Really? In the Solar? Damn, Uri," said Jack, grinning. "Didn't take you for the type."

"Oh, spareth me thy jests, thou hast known that about me since first we made love," said Uri. The first time had looked about to be romantic, with candles and rose petals and dim lighting, but even that had ended up with Uri discovering the secret of hrothgar and coming apart completely thanks to it.

"Yeah, you're right," said Jack with a laugh. He made his way over to the doors, his walk slightly off thanks to the result of the excitement of the moment, and by the time he returned, Uri had divested himself of his clothing and moved most of the books from the desk.

"Well? Art thou going to undress thyself, or wilt I have to do it?" Uri asked as Jack took in the sight of him.

Jack's answer was to stride across the room, take Uri in his arms, and kiss him, his hands settling on Uri's hips. Uri moaned into the kiss, his body relaxing into Jack's, the feeling of Jack's clothing rough against his skin. Certainly not as soft as Uri knew Jack's fur to be. Uri moaned as Jack's tongue slipped into his mouth, his hands coming up to cup his boyfriend's face for a moment before Uri moved his hands down to begin unbuttoning Jack's shirt. His hands immediately went to the spotted fur beneath, but only for a few moments. There were more urgent matters at hand, as it were.

Before Uri's hands could reach the fly of Jack's trousers, though, Jack's hands hooked around Uri's waist and heaved him up onto the desk. Uri grumbled a protest, but it dissolved into a moan as Jack moved his hips forward, slotting them perfectly in between Uri's hips to grind against him. Uri shuddered, glancing at his boyfriend's smirking face.

"Dost thou truly believe that I need further foreplay?" Uri asked, seeing that he'd already soaked the front of Jack's trousers.

"Nope," said Jack, his smile so teasing that Uri desperately wanted to kiss it off his face. "I just like teasing you."

"Then thou art cruel," said Uri, but he shuddered in delight as Jack moved against him again. Now, he did move to kiss that grin off Jack's face, arms winding around his boyfriend as his legs did the same, pressing their bodies together so that he felt every movement.

It didn't take long for every writhe, every movement of Uri's, every little sigh and moan, to drive Jack to breaking point. Pulling away, looking Uri in the eyes, Jack at last trailed his fingers down to the slick between Uri's thighs (which was now mirrored on the front of his trousers so good luck explaining that away to people). Still maintaining eye contact, Jack slipped in one finger, crooking it just so, Uri arching his back with a cry of delight.

"Oh, Jack," Uri murmured, his body already singing with desire, a tenuous line that was fit to burst into flames at any moment. Jack's lips settled on Uri's neck, biting down just slightly, marking his claim, the beating of Uri's heart beneath his lips the sweetest sensation in the world as his fingers worked to bring Uri completely undone while also making him comfortable- after all, it wasn't just the regular girth that would need to be accepted.

Finally, Jack removed his own trousers and undergarments and lined himself up, Uri looking down at the space between them, watching as Jack began to push in. There was a reason why Uri liked being fucked by Jack so much, though that wasn't there- not yet, anyway. That would come later. Even now, though, a deep part of Uri loved the size of Jack, loved being filled by him, loved knowing that, despite being strong enough to fuck him against a wall (as had happened on multiple occasions), Jack could also be gentle enough to press another kiss to Uri's neck as he waited for Uri to give the signal for him to start moving.

"Thou canst move, I hath only been waiting for this all day," said Uri, smiling up at Jack, his eyes aglow with that hidden fervent desire for more, for harder, for everything that Jack could give him. And Jack was only too willing to oblige him.

Jack started out slow at first, the desk rocking slightly with the movement. At least, it was slow until Uri glanced from Jack to the chair, his lips curving upward in a smile that Jack returned.

"You sure?" Jack asked, though his hands were already at Uri's hips, ready to pull him down on top of him the moment he sat down.

"Yes," said Uri, nodding, already clenching around Jack at the mere thought of it. He regretted it a moment later as Jack pulled out and sat back on the chair, his cock standing to attention. Uri couldn't help but take an overlong glance at it, knowing exactly what it would feel like to come down hard on the full length of it. Which he did as soon as he'd settled himself over Jack, grabbing his cock to guide him in. And then, biting his lip, Uri slid down on top of Jack, moaning at the feeling and clutching Jack's shoulder tightly as pleasure roared through him. He panted, eyes closed in bliss, and moaned before his eyes came to rest on Jack's face again. He looked quite proud of himself.

Though Jack had expected Uri to want it hard with how he'd been acting, he was surprised now by Uri winding his arms around Jack, kissing him as their bodies moved together. Though, Uri definitely didn't protest as Jack moved his hands to cup Uri's ass, moving him up and down his cock, squeezing at just the right moments, thrusting his hips up to meet Uri in the middle and elicit a cry of delight from his elezen boyfriend. Gradually, the fingers digging into his fur gained the bite of fingernails from Jack's movements, and Uri clung just that little bit tighter as his body shuddered with pleasure.

"I fear that I canst keep my grip no longer," Uri murmured, his body a song of divine pleasure. Sparks of it rained over his skin, but the sensation was strongest where they were joined. And he knew that it would only be stronger still later.

"You're the one who wanted to move to the chair," said Jack with a laugh. Uri shuddered, losing his grip, but Jack caught him before he could fall back.

"Mayhap I have misjudged," said Uri. He moaned again as Jack moved him, laying him on his back across the desk before pushing back in. Uri gasped in delight, feeling the slight catch in Jack's movements that signified that the most intense pleasure yet was coming. Now, he almost wished that he'd been strong enough to hold on. But only for a moment, before Jack resumed a harder pace, slamming into him, hands braced on Uri's hips, his face creased with concentration as he got closer, moans of delight falling from his lips.

"Are you sure you want it?" Jack asked.

"It is the one thing I crave most," said Uri, his eyes aglow. Jack grinned, almost predatory, and thrust in deep a few more times before he reached his climax with what sounded distinctly like a roar. Uri almost screamed himself as the knot formed in full, keeping Jack in. Uri panted, walls clenching around Jack almost painfully, but it couldn't be helped, not even as tremors wracked his body.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, concern in his eye as he looked at Uri, at the way his back arched.

"I hath never been more 'okay' in my life," Uri murmured, voice breathy. Finally, he managed to hook first his fingers and then his arms over Jack's shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss, their bodies pressed close together. Carefully, Jack wound his arms beneath the arch of Uri's back, picking him up so that he could back up a few steps and sit on the chair again, Uri on his lap once more. Uri moaned, moving his hips slightly, pleasure still singing through him, but soon settled for kissing Jack some more. He couldn't move much, not with Jack knotted inside him, but that was all part of the thrill. "Touch." The request was more of a whim, one that Uri didn't even realise he'd given voice to until Jack's fingers dropped down between them, rubbing the bundle of nerves, that sweet spot. At that, Uri's eyes flew open, pleasure spiking in him again until he was shuddering, clenching around Jack, moaning louder from both the touching and the delightful pleasure of something so big inside him.

"You know you're stuck like this for a while, right?" Jack asked, lips gently brushing Uri's collarbone. "Especially if you keep moving like that."

"Methinks that I can be okay with that," said Uri, eyes half-lidded with desire even as he kept moving his hips. Gods, he loved this.


End file.
